


Some Things You Don't Forget

by SweetSummerRain



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, Sometimes Angsty, Sometimes fluffy, sometimes smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSummerRain/pseuds/SweetSummerRain
Summary: One shot called "Sooner" just uploaded  :)A series of occasional one shots to kill time <3





	1. Crowded Table

_I want a house with a crowded table_

_And a place by the fire for everyone_

_Let us take on the world while we're young and able_

_And bring us back together when the day is done_

He stabs his fork through a few beans and lifts it up to his mouth, taking them off the fork with his lips and starts chewing the greens while looking around the crowded dinner table. They are joined by the grandparents, Gwen’s brother, her sister in law and a bunch of giggling kids.

Sounds are coming from every corner of the room, different details about the past days are being discussed through each other from one family member to the other, some loose and funny, some more serious. In the background the several nieces and nephews joke around, tell stories and occasionally play with the food decorating their plates.

Gwen is next to him talking to Jen and memories of the past suddenly flood his mind. He thinks back to a time before Gwen, to the lonely dinners in his impersonal rented LA mansion and the times at his spacious ranch. Times when his most common dinner guest would be his can of beer and his dog, with the ex-wife rarely joining him during long spans of time being apart. Even when she was joining him, it was never like this. Never this cozy, never this social.

He had always thought he would reach this chapter earlier in the story of his life, but he is happy to finally know what it’s like to come home to a family. To never have to order the hundredth pizza and beer anymore because, ‘what is the point of cooking when there is nobody to share your meal with’. To gather a rowdy bunch of kids together to wash their hands prior to the daily evening meal. To look around the table and always see at least one extra set of eyes. To feel like a family man.

And besides her kids, the extra additional family is one of the best gifts she could have ever given him. He always looks forward to the weekly family meal with his new closed ones. 

A warm feeling makes way through his happily beating heart. He realises how he rarely eats alone anymore and how much more he loves his new life. A life given to him by the blonde-haired angel that’s now staring at her plate on his left side. He tenderly places his hand over her soft one laying on the table and strokes his finger over the top, asking her attention with the familiar movement. She looks up after his gesture and lines her eyes up with his, making him smile.

_“I really don’t miss those lonely dinners you know. I like looking to my left and seeing you sit next to me.”_ He announces in a gentle low tone.

She tilts her head with a questioning look, not expecting the random but sweet statement.

_“What? Blake-”_

_“Just thank you. For giving me this family.”_ He brings his hand up to the side of her face and strokes his thumb along her cheekbone, while taking a strand of hair and bringing it behind her ear.

The expression on her face turns to one of full adoration and for a second she feels like her heart will melt, God, where did this man come from?

_“Thank you for being a part of this family. Our family.”_ She cups his hand with hers on her cheek and smiles brightly.

_“I love you baby girl.”_

He places his other hand on her second cheek and leans in. His lips place a tender kiss on her forehead and stay there for a second, basking in the emotions. He pulls away and she puts her forehead to his.

They both go back to their plates but his hand sneaks under the table, landing on her knee and giving it a little pinch, making her eyes light up another time. The rest of the family members are seeming oblivious to the exchange happening between the two love birds. everything happening in a few seconds.

But she does notice a sweet glance coming from her sister in law from across the table, the moment making her giggle.

_“I love you too. So much.”_ She whispers back to him.


	2. I'll Never Love Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance hihi

** _And I want to pretend that it's not true_ **

** _Oh baby, that you're gone_ **

** _'Cause my world keeps turning, and turning, and turning_ **

** _And I'm not moving on_ **

** _Don't wanna feel another touch_ **

** _Don't wanna start another fire_ **

** _Don't wanna know another kiss_ **

** _No other name falling off my lips_ **

** _Don't wanna give my heart away_ **

** _To another stranger_ **

** _Or let another day begin_ **

** _Won't even let the sunlight in_ **

** _No, I'll never love again_ **

_\--------_

_“Hey Blake!” _The woman under the name of Lauren called with a little bit of a nervous twang in her voice, walking up to the little booth in the corner of the restaurant where I took place.

_“Hi!” _I stood up, greeted her back and took her in my arms for a greeting hug. She was pretty; long brown hair, bright blue eyes and besides the few wrinkles decorating her face, she still looked young for her old age. The years had worked its time on my skin too, the bags under my eyes just a little bigger and the lines on my forehead a little deeper. My joints didn’t feel like they did when I was twenty anymore either, just getting up from chairs and couches more of a challenge than it used to be when I was still parading around on stage.

_“How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while?”_ I asked her while we took place on the maroon leather covered benches. I also picked up the menu card and handed her one.

_“Good. Retirement is fun, but boring at times. There’s not much to do around here as you know.” _She smiled, the statement very true. Besides the bewildering nature around it, in the small town of Tishomingo wasn’t much happening.

_“That’s true, besides some light ranch work and playing music every now and then I would have to find a few new hobbies too. It’s been lonely at home.”_ I looked down at the menu card after that, trying to hide some emotions that made their way through why heart after the word lonely.

My sister had set me up on yet another date, and I had agreed to try and find someone new once more. To find some happiness again. This must have been the fifth date since I had started dating again in the beginning of the year, a little over five years after… it happened.

The beginning of date went actually really good, the conversation lighthearted and fun. Hell, there was some actual flirting going on for the firsttime since the dating started. Mostly from Lauren’s side, but I tried to mess around a little too.

But the memories started flooding back when the food came and the actual dinner started. I couldn’t help but notice how she cut her spaghetti, something Gwen never did because, as she tried to convince me, she had Italian blood and real Italians never cut their spaghetti. I noticed how she ordered regular coke and not diet coke, something Gwen never did because even in her last years, she still wanted to look like the slim goddess she was. I couldn’t help but notice how she was not her.

I noticed how every few moment my mind started wandering off to her again. How much better her platinum blonde hair was, how her deep brown eyes used to lure me in in less than a second, how her soft lips felt on mine and how good we connected in times of passion, how much she turned me on with something as simple as a smile.

Lauren was in the middle of a story when she noticed how I had fazed out again.

_“Blake?”_ She repeated, me not having noticed it the first time.

_“Yes. yes, I thought of something I have to do tomorrow at the ranch. I’m sorry, go on.” _I lied through gritted teeth, something every person could tell, as did she.

_“Are you all right? You don’t have to do this you know. I know it can be hard.” _A sympathetic smile appeared on her face.

It had been five years since I had experienced the biggest heartbreak of my life. It was something I had never felt before. She had fought for her life for almost a year, but did not win the battle. She had passed peacefully in my arms, with her closest family members standing around her. It was how she wanted it, her loved ones next to her.

But it had wrecked me. It tore my heart in pieces. I had lost the love of my life. My pretty girl, my sunshine. My everything. Nothing I did made sense after she had left me. Everything I did felt wrong. There was always something missing. Her.

I was still a fun, kind and loveable man, but apparently my eyes had lost the sparkle they used to carry, my jokes weren’t as common anymore and my willing to live life to the fullest had faded away.

But I had to try this, even just for a few more minutes. Gwen would have wanted me to. She said she wanted me to find happiness again after she left. Maybe even find new love.

_“Yes, I’m sorry. Please go on.”_ I smiled, nodding my head reassuring.

We kept the conversation going and I kept my head in the game this time. I grabbed Lauren’s hand laying on the table when dessert came around, even stroked her skin a little with my thumb. She looked content, happy. But I still felt a little out of place, the feeling of another woman still not right.

But will it ever feel right?

After we wrapped up the dinner we went outside, the cold December wind of Oklahoma hitting our skin. She had to go the left, and I had to go the other way, so this would be the end of the night for us.

_“So.” “So,’ _we said at the same time, making us laugh and lightning up the mood a little.

_“I really liked tonight Lauren.” _I admitted, I had fun. It was a nice change of scenery other than being alone in my ranch.

_“Me too, I had a good time.” _

I moved closer to her.

I had to try, one last time.

She saw where the moment was heading, and for a moment she looked surprised, her eyebrows raised a little, probably already having given up on the idea this ever becoming a real thing. I placed my hands on her hips and made the move to put our foreheads together. She put her hand on my shoulder.

My hands started shaking with nerves, but I leaned in a little further. Our lips almost touched, but I freaked out and leaned back again.

“Are you sure Blake?” Lauren questioned. She knew about my past, she knew why I hesitated.

“Yes.”

Come on Blake, if you never try it, you’ll never know.

I leaned in again, this time I could feel her warm breath against my skin in the cold air around us.

But just as our lips were about to almost touch again I stopped and moved away, this time completely.

She wasn’t Gwen. I couldn’t do it.

_“I’m so sorry.”_ I told her, shaking my head. She nodded sympathetically, a little disappointed, but she got it.

_“You’re a good man Blake. Have a good night.”_ She turned her back to me and walked away.

In that moment I decided the last set of lips I would ever kiss had to be Gwen’s. Nobody else.

But I was old too, I won’t be around that much longer. Time had worn me out like it did on her. It doesn’t matter if I will ever find someone else, I’m sure we will meet again in heaven and then I will be able to kiss her lips again. Hold her in my arms. Make love to her. Feel home again.

It’s just a matter of time till I will see her again, time I would have to sit out. But one day we’ll reunite. I’m sure of that. This was meant to be.

I walked the sidewalk with slumped shoulders a few shops further to Junk Stars, the little shop my mother used to own many years ago but my sister took over when she retired. I knew she would be here at this moment, she would wait for me to finish my date.

When I opened the door and saw my sister sitting on the couch, I knew she could see in my eyes how it ended. My eyes started to water and all the emotional tension I had built up in the evening broke loose all at once. She walked up to me and pulled me in her arms.

I completely broke down.

I never wanted to love someone else again.

Because Gwen, what is the point of having fun when I know how much more fun it would be with you here?

What is the point of dressing up when I’m not dressing up for you?

What is the point of waking up when I’m not waking up next to you, when I don’t feel your heart beating in my arms and the blond strands of your hair tickling my nose in the early hours of the morning?

What is the point of kissing when the lips I kiss aren’t yours?

What’s the point of having sex when I know it’s not making love anymore?

What is the point of having a house when home is with you?

What is the point of loving when I know it will never be true love anymore?

What is the point of breathing when I know that as long as I’m breathing, I’ll be missing you?

What is the point of living when I’m not living with you by my side?

_“I can’t do it Endy, I just can’t. I loved her too much, I still do.” _Sobs and my ragged breath disrupted my words.

_“It’s okay. You tried.” _She stroked my back and I noticed in her posture that she started to tear up too.

_“I just don’t know how to live without her here. I miss her.”_

I pulled out of the hug to look her in the eyes for a moment, both our eyes red and puffy.

_“I’ll never love someone like I loved her.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52nfjRzIaj8
> 
> Again, sorry. :(
> 
> I made a Twitter account u can follow: @SweetSRainGX :)


	3. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, I disowned this fic under another account but added it here haha

**December 24 2018  
** ** _Los Angeles_ **

It was a little past midnight. The Christmas tree was all lightened up and shining, the decorations scattered through every corner the house, the kids put to bed and the presents under the tree. _The Night Before Christmas _had just finished playing on their TV. It must have been the thirtieth time they had seen the movie, but that didn’t take away the joy of the light-hearted story or the traditional feel that came with the film. A few candles were placed around the place to offer additional aroma and illumination. She was sat in between his legs on the couch, her back resting against his stomach, his chin resting on the top of her head and his arms around her, tenderly stroking her leg. A blanket was draped over their bodies, keeping them warm. The fireplace was blazing and soft music was resonating in the background of the living room, stripped-down versions of classic Christmas hits such as _River_ and _Silent Night. _They were just listening, her eyes closed while she enjoyed the harmony of the calming moment. They didn’t always have the need to talk, just being together and relaxing was enough sometimes.

Blake looked down to his girlfriend and was mesmerised by the sight, she looked so content and happy. He couldn’t believe this would be their fourth Christmas together already. He pressed a light kiss on the top of her head and saw the corners of her mouth slightly creeping up. He gave her another kiss on the side of her face and began trailing a path down to the crook of her neck. She gave a little approving moan and Blake’s hands slid up from her legs to her hips and continued kissing her neck with loving little pecks. Gwen suddenly sat up and turned her body around, facing Blake. She put one leg aside from each of his legs and sat on his lap. They took a few moments staring into each others’ eyes. Blake brought his right hand up to her cheek, his thumb caressing it. Since they were together, they found out that the most love was found in small moments like this. They didn’t really have them in former relationships so they just recently discovered the magic of these tender little moments. But they also had times of pure lust, wild actions expressing the pure love between the couple. They could have intimate sex till the early hours of the morning, trying every position possible and maybe even stretching their limits. Those sessions were mostly reserved for the days the kids were with their dad, that’s when things heated up a little faster.

Gwen brought her hand up to the back of Blake’s neck and pulled him closer, his lips coming closer to hers. When their lips touched, that familiar feeling striked again. It was like fireworks going off, shocks of electricity shooting through their veins. After more than three years, it was something that had never toned down. It always felt fresh and new, a feeling they never wanted to lose. A tilt of their heads found place, allowing the kiss to evolve into something more, something deeper. They continued the slow intimate kiss until Gwen threw in a little more heat, asking for permission first by swiping her tongue across the surface of Blake’s slightly chapped lips. Of course he granted that permission and a slow dance found place. His tongue covered every inch of her mouth, noticing an aftertaste of the Pinot noir in her sweet salvia. The kiss became hotter and hotter, both feeling the need to take this to another place and level. Her hands found their way through his unruly curls and pulled on the ends, making him moan and smile. She felt his erection become harder under her center and started rolling her hips over it, surprising him in the best way possible. His hands traced from the curve of her hips to her ass and started gentle kneading motions, this time making her moan in response and getting more turned on by the second. But then Gwen remembered something she had prepared for him and pulled back, making Blake pout the second she did it. She giggled at his need for her and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Wait here for about fifteen minutes, then come to the bedroom… it’s Christmas after all.” Gwen whispered in his ear accompanied by her hand stroking over the large bulge in his pants. His eyes widened in excitement and his curiosity peaked, but his face also betrayed a little confusion by the frown forming in his eyebrows. She pulled back and winked at him while standing up from his lap. When she walked away from him and was on her way to the living room entrance, she turned around to face him, bluntly took away the bra from under her shirt and thew its in the direction of Blake on the couch. She walked out of the room leaving Blake with a lump in his throat and a huge boner showing under the fabric of his jeans. He looked down and laughingly shook his head, god what a woman. 

He always loved this side of her. Gwen has a big palette of personalities like stage persona Gwen, the always caring mom Gwen, insecure Gwen, sometimes angry Gwen and one of his favourites: wild and hot Gwen. In the public eye and accompanied with friends and family she was always a little shy and prude, never talking about sexual subjects. But behind closed doors, she could be like a tiger devouring a prey. She would initiate new things, be reckless and definitely not shy. Well, that in not entirely true. When she first started things out with Blake she was shy and nervous. Her previous partner had totally destroyed her sexual confidence. He made her feel like she wasn’t enough and would never be. Like she was dull and not attractive enough. She also only had two sexual partners in the past and exposing the nature of her body to a complete new individual was terrifying at first, she even postponed starting intimacy with Blake at first, being too scared and insecure. But his words and actions had broken down her walls. They would do things at her pace until she was feeling completely comfortable and self-assured. He made her feel confident and beautiful again, telling her how gorgeous and amazing she was every day until she fully believed him and he never stopped doing that until this day. She had done the same thing for him. His past had also scarred him, but her sweet talks slowly but surely brought him back. Now that they were together they were unstoppable, complementing each other at all time. There was no room for shyness or doubts anymore what brought out the beast in the both of them. Their sex was lustful, rugged and fiery, but also passionate and slow at times. Maybe the slow morning sex was their favourite, but and night the beast often came out.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting and Blake trying to get his boner down again, he started to walk to their bedroom. He walked up the stairs and tried to be as quiet as possible when he passed the doors of the kids’ rooms. He really didn’t want to wake them up, because that might interfere with the plans and the beautiful girl he thinks are waiting for him in the bedroom. When he reached the closed door, a short letter was sticked on the door with some gold glittery tape.

** _‘Your all I really want this year for Christmas_ **

** _Just keep me up til dawn_ **

** _Wrap me in kisses_ **

** _I will be your Mrs Claus_ **

** _Let's play Secret Santa in the dark_ **

** _Don't tell anybody where we are_ **

** _There's no limit to the way that we can celebrate_ **

** _A midnight gift exchange of hearts_ **

** _Let's play Secret Santa through the night_ **

** _Your the only one that I'll invite_ **

** _You don't even have to RSVP back to me_ **

** _Get over here and hold me tight_ **

** _Let's play Secret Santa through the night…’_ **

That was the message the note read. He smiled, immediately thinking of Gwen’s song and the activities displayed in it.

He put his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open slowly. He walked the room in was pleasantly surprised by the sight in front of him. There was Gwen laying on the bed with the skimpiest red little lace thong and lace bra, accompanied by red stockings with a white faux-fur brim, the naughtiest black and red Louboutin high heels and a cute Santa hat secured to her hair with bobby-pins. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her lips were painted the most pretty velvet red he had ever seen on her. If it was possible, his jaw was probably on the floor right in this moment.

Gwen reached over to a little remote on the nightstand and pressed a small button activating the sound system to start playing the sensual Christmas song Santa Baby. She threw the remote off of the bed and started crawling to the edge, her cleavage showing in her boyfriend’s direction. The boner he just got rid of minutes ago came back in the blink of an eye when she stepped out of the bed and stood in front of him. She pulled him closer to her by his collar and whispered in his ear in a low sexy voice.

“Merry Christmas…” She said before turning them around and pushing him in the bed’s direction in a quick move. She closed the door and walked him intriguingly to the bed, her footsteps guiding him in the right direction while he wandered backwards. When noticing the back of his legs hitting the edge of the bed Gwen decided to give him a little push causing Blake to fall with his back on the comforter. She stepped on the bed, crawled over his legs and settled down on his lap.

Her fingers started a gentle stroke from his cheek to the collar of his plaid shirt and then to the top button. After a short bit of fiddling with the button it opened and her fingers went to the second one. When his whole shirt came off she started a trail of kisses down his chest to the top of his jeans. Her hands followed, her fingers gently sliding over his torso down to his jean-clad dick where they started to stroke him through his pants. Blake threw his head back, already enjoying the small sensations. She kissed him on top of his member, went to the zipper of his pants and pulled it downwards freeing his dick from the tightness it was in. Hands pulling his pants all the way down to his ankles and pulling his jeans off of his feet, she thew his jeans away from the bed. Gwen kissed her way back up his legs to his boxers and places some pecks on them. She always loved how hard he became by just looking at her, it made her feel confident and strong. Her head hovered above his briefs and slid them down. When his dick got freed from his boxers it shot up and kinda hit her in the face, making them both giggle for a second. They always had fun together, no matter the situation. Damn, he was pretty hard already. She pumped his cock a few times and kissed the tip, having Blake chills shooting through his muscles. She looked up to his face with her big chocolate coloured eyes on his baby blue ones and went down the side of his dick with the long nail on her index finger. He gaped at the feeling. 

“Ready for some fun Mr. Claus?” Gwen asked him. His mouth hung slightly open and he could only swallow and give a small nod. She fiercely pulled his boxer briefs all the way down his legs and quickly went back to him, licking his member from the root to the tip in one clean wipe before taking the time to play with his tip like it was some type of lollypop. Her tongue circled around it and then went to giving it little quick licks. When she thought he had enough of her teasing him, she took his dick in her mouth a little bit and Blake let out a loud moan and closed his eyes. She slid down a little and went back up, starting out softly and building it up little by little. After a while she started playing with a little teeth and different movements. She got a hold of his hand and placed it in her hair, allowing him a bit of dominance by getting to pull her hair. His baby blues were big from arousal and she felt his dick grow in her mouth. Blake was really tall, and not only his body. His dick was quite the sight to see too and sometimes Gwen had trouble managing his size. Her hand accompanied her mouth in stroking his length because she couldn’t get him deeper in her mouth. At least, that’s what he thought… little did he know she had a bit of a surprise waiting for him. They were not super experienced in the blowjob department, it was a rare thing to happen in the bedroom. Blake was always more the one to give, wanting to give Gwen the best experiences she could have and not wanting her to do things she didn’t like a whole lot. She let him go out of her mouth for a second and prepared herself with her eyes closed, not wanting this to go wrong and ruin the moment. He was confused at first because of her sudden stop of movements and took a second to look at his girlfriend who sat there with her face hovering above his member like it was a challenge, maybe it was. Before he knew it, she placed her lips over his dick and shoved her head all the way down, taking him all the way in… all the way. The tip of his cock was buried deep in her throat and her teeth were touching the root. His eyes widened in utter surprise and he groaned loudly, not expecting this type of treatment. Hell, he didn’t even know she could do this. Her eyes were closed and she fought the urge to gag.

“Holy shit.” He let out. After a few seconds she started to get more comfortable with the feeling and started to move, making his breath become rugged and uneven. He could not take his eyes off of her if he wanted to, being too fascinated at the sight of his girl trying this for him without even talking about it, just to surprise him in the best way possible. Her movements became more blandly and big and he started to feel close to his climax. His hips and legs started to spasm making him thrust into her mouth a bit, he tries to prevent it, bit the feeling is too strong. Her eyes start to water a little because of how good it feels and maybe a little bit of pain, but not the bad type of pain. Her hands start to knead his balls and he comes closer and closer to his release. He pulls her off of him by her hair when he feels too close to the edge. He didn’t want it to stop here and leave her unfinished. If he finished, she had to too.

“Holy fuck Gwen…” he let out between his ragged breaths. She smirked up to him. “Where the hell did you learn that? You just… oh my god…” He said and she giggled in response.

“Just a little research gets you pretty far I guess.” She said while climbing up over his tall frame, sitting down on his hips, just above his hard cock. She could see how aroused he was, maybe more than ever. His dick was on full mast, being all wet, hard and covered in throbbing veins. She leaned forward to kiss him and the kiss quickly turned wild and dirty. When he couldn’t wait anymore he took hold of her hips and flipped them around. He was on top now and opened her bra, her throwing it off when it got off of her body. His kisses hardened her nipples and his tongue played with them while circling little rounds around them. He went with his head down to her center, kissing it over her soaking wet thong.

“You are so fucking wet baby girl.” He panted between kisses. He pulled the tiny red piece of fabric off over her stocking and heels, those could stay on of course, and started licking her clit while kneading her breasts gently. Gwen threw her head back and gasped over the feeling of him giving her head. But she was did not plan this. This night was going to be all about pleasuring him, not her. So she pulled him up to her face again and flipped them around. She sat up and slid down his torso, sitting down right on his hard member. Her hips lifted up and she lined his cock up with her dripping pussy. She sat down and he totally disappeared in her hot center. They both gasped and sat still for a while, letting her inside walls adjust to his size while she leaned forward for some sweet kisses. She starts moving up and down slow but steady and throws her head back in pleasure. She moves like that for a while, the slow movements satisfying him in a beautiful way. He grabs her hips with his big hands and turns up the speed a bit, helping her move in her vertical movements up his dick. All sorts of movements are boing used and soon Blake comes close to the edge again. Gwen, though, is not there yet and Blake wanted her to finish first, so he flipped them around again and started trusting into her franticly while sucking on her nipples and kneading her breasts.

“Harder!” She yells. He pumped into her harder and harder, almost being afraid he’s hurting her, but her face was telling him a whole other story. She was really close to her climax now. Her legs started to spasm and her hips to buck, announcing her upcoming release. His left hand kept kneading her left breast while his right hand went down to play with her clit.

“Let go baby girl.” He panted in her ear then. That was the little push she needed to jumped over the edge.

“FUUUCK Blake!” She screamed out while orgasming. He covered her mouth with his hand, not wanting to wake up anybody else in the house. They had almost sound proof walls, but this was a little louder than they could protect them from. When her center started to contract tightly around his cock, Blake reached his release too and spilled his warm seed in her pussy. He fell down on top of her and turned them on their sides facing each other. The room smelled like sex and they were sweating and panting. He stroked her soft cheek with his thumb while softening still inside of her. Her body kept spasming a little bit, the orgasm hit her hard.

“That was super hot Mrs. Claus.” Blake said. That made Gwen snap out of her orgasmic state and giggle.

“I thought the same thing Santa.” She said back. He pulled out of her and stepped out of the bed. He picked up a blanket and went back to lay beside her, throwing the blanket over their bodies, cozying up to her side again. He pulls her into his chest and places a kiss on top her head.

“But seriously, I love you so much.” He whispers in her ear. A soft smile appears in the corners of her mouth.

“I love you so much too. Merry Christmas Blakee.” She says back, giving him a little peck on his lips.

“Merry Christmas pretty girl.”


	4. Vertical And Horizontal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember this tweet? https://twitter.com/gwenstefani/status/1057444420532953088

Still coming down from the high they just reached, she lays her head on his sweaty heaving chest. Her cheek is flat against his grey chest hairs and her blonde strands slightly tickle the stubble under his chin. The melodies of an eighties love song playlist resonates through the room and keeps the mood on the down low. What started out as an innocent make-out session on the couch this late Oklahoma afternoon had quickly developed into a steamy encounter upstairs where she had ridden him into the night.

Her heartbeat is starting to slow down again, but she still feels her center twitch from time to time, little aftershocks of their love making he also feels while still being buried deep inside of her. The fingers on his right hand gently stroke the skin on her upper thigh just in the edge where her behind goes into her leg while his left hand lays on the low of her back. Her hands are gripping his shoulders and her thumb is tracing along his jawline, occasionally dropping a kiss there.

After a few minutes of laying around she reaches to her night stand, pulling him out of her in the process and dropping his hands from her thighs. He looks up from where the back of his head was buried in his pillow and and sees her grabbing her phone from the little table and laying back down on his chest, leaning on her forearms with her phone blatantly shoved in front of his face. He is intrigued in her sudden action and shines a little smile her way. His hands find their former position back on her legs and he gives a little squeeze to her left buttock.

“What are you doing?” He asks. Her eyes look up over the edge of her iPhone, but she doesn’t budge.

“Nothing important.” She muses and continues to tap away on the device, the tapping of her nails making way too much noise and the time she chose to do it way too random for it to be nothing. The reaction obviously made him even more curious and he tries to sit up a little and look over the edge, but she giggly sits up completely, making it impossible for him to peek.

“Come on, you’re being unfair, what is it? Please?” He tries again, smiling at her childishness. The move to sit up made her completely naked front exposed to him and for a second he lets it go and just lets his eyes roam over her smooth curves, but another giggle pulls him out of it again.

“Gwen, come ooon.” He’s giggling too now, her smile too infectious to not get dragged in.

“You’ll see. I’m just tweeting a little thing, nothing important as I said.” This made him frown.

“Wait you’re on Twitter? You’re naked, literally sitting _on my dick_ after we just had sex and you grab your phone and start tweeting? I’m sorry baby but I’m confused, help me out here.” A laugh escapes from her mouth, she looks up from her phone at his smiling confused face, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline by now.

“Remember that vertical video you released a while ago, of you singing Turning Me On?”

He was getting more confused by the second.

“Hmmhmm, yes?” She tapped on the screen once more and put her phone back down on the nightstand, full focus back on his dimply face now. In the same moment he hears a notification sound coming from his own phone making him glance to the side in curiosity.

“Well, I just thought I should retweet it, that’s all.” His eyes turn suspicious and without moving he extends his long arm and grabs his own phone from his bedside table, his thumb unlocking the phone and pressing the notification he had just received.

**“U look good vertical and horizontal GX” - @gwenstefani, 19:29 PM, Oct 31, 2018**

Added to the tweet are a little heart and kiss emoji.

This makes him let out a deep belly laugh and she laughs along to his joyful reaction. A moment after that he throws his phone to the side of the bed, grabs her shoulders and flips them around, pinning her down to the bed and kissing her breathless.

He pulls away for a second and smiles down at her euphoric face.

“You are crazy pretty girl. And I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! 
> 
> Had some time on my hands and thought of this tiny little one shot! Should I write more often? I never feel sure about my writing so I rarely do it hihi, but if you have an idea and want me to write it, let me know! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
> X S


	5. Sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the title of Gwen's newly written but unreleased song called "Sooner"

Another page turned in thick but fragile book. The thin sheets protecting the paper containing precious as well as toxic memories getting a little more yellow and loose with time. Her freshly manicured nails slid across the photo. Her and her then husband sitting on the bright pink couch together with their new baby in her arms and their two older sons in front on them on the floor. The picture was taken at Christmas time, the tree still half in the photograph and some torn wrapping paper on the floor surrounding the bunch. To any stranger, the photo radiated happiness, love and a happy family. But it caused her to get a tight knot in her stomach, mixed feelings running through her mind. Back then she would say the same thing, she would see the pretty things, the perfect little family. Her mind would block out the much less perfect aspects of their little family. 

Now that she saw those parts, now that she saw the truth, the pictures looked a lot less genuine. She wonders what was real, what was fake. She contemplates every I love you from the last twenty years and wonders when they turned into lies. She wonders how much time she could have saved herself from living in some made-up fantasy world. 

She wonders what happened if those fake I love you’s were like the ones from her current love. The ones he whispers in her ear when she wakes up, the ones pressed to her forehead when she leaves the house and comes back at the end of the day, the ones in his rough pleas when they make love. 

Sometimes she just wants to be selfish and replace her ex with him in her memories, imagine his broad frame holding her in the picture with her newborn baby in her lap and the pyjama wearing pre teens sitting next to the tree. Maybe the newborn would be his, maybe the kids would be wearing little plaid pyjamas. She can’t help but wonder what could have been, what could have happened if God would have given him to her earlier and would have saved her all the pain she had to endure to get to this point in her life. 

Would they have even fallen in love if they just met each other earlier in less emotional circumstances, if they met at a party, any normal day situation? Did they need to have saved each other to have the love they experience now or would they have connected back in the day just as well? 

Sometimes she doesn’t think about all that and just wishes she had met him sooner. That she could have been loved by him all her life like he loves her now. She wishes he was her first and only love, her only marriage. She imagines him being that man that her dad is to her mom, high school sweethearts with unconditional, unlimited love. 

The sound of the front door opening pulls her out of her deep train of thoughts and brings her back to her present life. She hears his keys landing in the metal bowl by the front door and the dull sounds of him taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger by the main entrance. A moment later she turns around and looks behind her, seeing him walk up to her. She closes the photo book and lays it next to her on the couch. As soon as he sees hers face a gentle smile appears on his face and she can’t help but reflect that emotion on her own face too. She loves being the one he comes home to.

_“Hey pretty girl.”_ Blake says and bends over the backrest of the couch as he approaches her, placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

_“Hey babe. How was work?”_ He stands back up and walks around the couch where he flops down next to her and pulls her into his side. 

_“Same things different day. I’m happy we filled our teams early so I can get the afternoon off with you. What have you been to?”_ He looks her in the eye asking the question and she thinks of another thing she wishes she had earlier; genuine interest in her life. Nothing like the half-assed questions she used to get from her ex while he already wondered off to his own thoughts again.

_“I was just flipping through some old photo books, nothing special. Picking up on some old memories and getting lost in my own head.”_ She gives the book next to her a pat on its cover and his eyes follow to the movements of her hand. He recognises the cover as one of her older photo books, a book with photos from before she met him. 

_“Can I see?”_ He asks her a little hesitantly, not sure if he should infiltrate in her thoughts or leave them be. She contemplates for a moment, but decides to pick up the book and hand it to him. When he starts to turn the pages he recognises it as the last book with pictures from her previous relationship, the last book before the start of a new chapter in her life. The photo’s are from the end of 2014, birthday parties, trips, holidays and some candid everyday photos. He looks at all the photo’s for a moment and then continues onto the next, Gwen watching him take the pictures in. The photo’s stop about halfway the album, the rest still blank pages waiting to be filled. 

The very last picture is a family photo of all the Stefani’s, the kids and Gavin. Blake can’t help but go over the photograph with his digits, looking at his girlfriend and the kids but covering her former husband with his thumb. He doesn’t really want to think about the time he wasted not being with her, he wants to be the husband in the picture. She sees where his hand is resting and places hers over it, her thumb stroking over the back of his hand making him look up to her eyes. 

_“Sometimes I pick up a photo book and try to imagine what it would be like if I met you earlier.”_ Gwen admits. He turns his hand around and grabs a hold of hers. 

_“Sometimes I wish I had met you sooner too. That it could have been me in those pictures, that I could have loved you and only you from the beginning and maybe have a kid or two with you.” _

He pulls her into him closer and she hides her face in his clothed shoulder, her eyes now red and damp. He gently strokes her back while continuing to hold her tight. They sit like that for a while, just holding each other as close as they could. 

_“But Gwen,”_ She looks up to him again and he wipes away a few tears that rolled down her cheeks. He picks up the book again and flips the pages to where they are still blank. _“Let’s not think about that, let's fill these pages with new memories, memories of you, me and the boys. We still have half our lives to be together. Let’s make the most of that time, and you don’t really have a choice because I’m sure as hell never letting you go. You’re mine now.”_

She smiles and nods while sniffing her tears away. 

_“And I’m never letting you go. Sometimes I have to remind myself to live in the present like we have done from the beginning and not let myself get lost in the past. I’m sorry, I love you.”_

He puts the book on the coffee table in front of him and pulls her sideways into his lap, placing a kiss on her temple. Blake is affectionate, in both big as well as small gestures. Affection is another thing she gained when she started being with Blake. He always gives her little kisses, holds her hand when possible and is never shy to tell her how he feels. She adores it. She gratefully places a kiss on his lips and plays with the hairs on the back of his head. 

_“Talking about making new memories, we have to pick up the boys soon, wanna go to the movies?”_ Blake looks her in the eye and nods enthusiastically. He loves doing things with those kids, anywhere and anytime.

_“I can’t wait.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
